The present invention relates generally to the field of computer data storage, and more particularly to data storage in a high speed distributed memory buffer system.
In the field of computer data storage, data striping is a technique where sequential data, such as a file is divided into segments, and the segments are sent off to be distributed among different physical storage devices operating concurrently. Striping provides greater throughput than can be provided by a single storage device.